Meliodas, Diane, Merlin, Slader
Meliodas, Diane, Merlin, Slader & the Holy Knights of Camelot vs. Galand is a battle between Meliodas, Diane and Merlin of the Seven Deadly Sins, Slader of Dawn Roar and the Holy Knights of Camelot against the Commandment Galand. Prologue After Albion's defeat at the Kingdom of Camelot and the Fairy King's Forest, Galand was greatly pleased to know that there are still powerful people around in the current age even after he and his fellow Commandments were sealed by the Coffin of Eternal Darkness for 3,000 years and decides to move out to Camelot despite the protests of Zeldris and the fact that they have yet to completely recover their full strength as he made 72 high jumps to get to the southern kingdom of Britannia. Meanwhile in Camelot, Meliodas and his companions discuss about the Ten Commandments to King Arthur who was greatly disturbed of this revelation while Merlin wondered about the prophecies seen by King Bartra before Galand arrived whose presence visibly shaken all who sensed it. Battle Arriving in Camelot, Galand comments of his slow movement and playfully blames his old age before noticing and recognizing Meliodas at first glance as his appearance scared Diane, Slader and the Camelot Holy Knights. Hawk with Balor's Magical Eye was shocked that the Commandment's Power Level is over 26,000 and was even more shocking that the Demon's Magic Power is zero, leading to Merlin stating that the Coffin must have drained dry of the Commandments' power. Glancing at the citizens of Camelot staring at him, Galand noted of the human cities' tight and cramped areas and wishes some space as he easily destroyed a large portion of the city of Camelot with a mere swing of his spear, killing everyone caught in it much to everyone's horror. Now turning to his opponents, Galand stated that he always wanted to fight Meliodas before receiving a quick slash in the neck with Lostvayne from his dash but the former was unfazed and retaliated with the impalement of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, who was revealed to be a clone as two more Meliodas appeared and were quickly cut down. Another Meliodas clone appeared behind Galand who easily deduced that the real one to be above him and intercepted, stating that he doesn't like tricks while easily shrugging off the clone's weak attack before impaling it. Grabbing and nearly choking Meliodas in the neck, Galand asks if he's really the Meliodas before easily dealing with Diane who reverted herself back in her true form and equipped with Gideon courtesy of Merlin by kicking her warhammer right in her face, putting her out of commission throughout the entire fight. After using Perfect Cube on Elizabeth, Hawk and King Arthur, Merlin used her Teleportation on Galand in a bid to re-strategize but the Commandment evaded it while letting go of Meliodas much to everyone's relief that he's gone. However after the Boar's Sin of Gluttony told them that he evaded her by just jumping, Galand appeared behind her back and stated that he hated mages who always interfere in his fun before trying to kill her. Slader jumped in the way and tried to use Overpower to push back the Demon but was outmatched by Galand's greater killing intent before was brutally cast aside like a rag doll, losing an arm in the process. Merlin then tried to negotiate with Galand while thinking of a way to save everyone from inevitable destruction but was turned to stone by the Commandment who stated his power of Truth and was about to smash the petrified sorceress into pieces for lying to him much to Arthur's horror. Switching to his Black Mark Mode, Meliodas counterattacked and distracted Galand long enough for Slader to bring the petrified Merlin to safety. Meanwhile, the Camelot Holy Knights charged in to battle, following the future Great Holy Knight of Camelot's lead against the Commandment but were easily massacred and Meliodas' arms were decapitated by the elite Demon warrior much to Elizabeth's horror. Deciding to go all-out, Meliodas re-attached his arms and went full power in the power level of 4400 before it was raised to 10300 stated by Hawk, pushing back Galand while struggling to control himself and fired a black hole underneath the Commandment in attempt to defeat him. However Galand appeared to be succumbing to Meliodas' power... only to throw his spear at the Dragon's Sin of Wrath infuriated at how unbelievably weak he had become. Aftermath After that, Galand comments how cruel time has become as the fight no longer entertains him and proclaims the death of the traitorous warrior, Meliodas and all those standing against the Ten Commandments as he seemingly killed them all except for the three in their Perfect Cube. Deciding to leave with his prey killed, Galand tells an utterfly horrified Elizabeth, Hawk and King Arthur that they're lucky to be in the Perfect Cube for none have seen him and lived to talk about it as he left with a huge leap, unaware of a light arrow embedded on his neck in courtesy of Gowther who returned to his normal form recently and naked while laughing emotionlessly among the seemingly dead three of the Seven Deadly Sins and Slader. References }} Navigation Category:Meliodas Fights Category:Diane Fights Category:Merlin Fights Category:Slader Fights Category:Holy Knights Fights Category:Galand Fights Category:Fights Category:Albion arc